


[Worm] [Supernatural] [The Punisher] [AU] [XVR] [Dark] Punire Enim Trans - Punish Them All

by Ariel_Schnee



Category: Supernatural, The Punisher - Fandom, Worm - Fandom
Genre: AU, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Madison's Easy And Will Fuck Anyone, Mentions of Underage Sex, Multi, Other, Profanity, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Schnee/pseuds/Ariel_Schnee
Summary: Madison Clements suffers a traumatic event, and gets powers.
Relationships: Madison/Everybody She Likes
Kudos: 3





	[Worm] [Supernatural] [The Punisher] [AU] [XVR] [Dark] Punire Enim Trans - Punish Them All

**Disclaimer** : "Here Disclaimer!" *Whistles* "C'mon boy!" *Claps hands now* "Come here Disclaimer!"

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own " _Worm_ ", or any of the other series appearing in here. I am just writing about them. I make **no profit** off of this fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** " _Worm_ " is owned by John "Wildbow" McCrae.

 **Disclaimer:** " _Supernatural_ " is owned by Eric Kripke, and Warner Bros..

 **Disclaimer:** " _The Punisher_ " is owned by Gerry Conway, and Marvel.

 **Disclaimer** : This is inspired by the fic "[ _Kill them all_](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/kill-them-all-worm-gamer.830187/) at Spacebattles. (Thank goodness for Guest accounts having access to fics.)

 **Disclaimer:** In all the fics I will write on here girls will be hermaphrodites(herms). As in, they were born that way. And always were, since time began there. If this is not something you want to read, skip all my fics. In all of them, girls will be herms.

 **Summary:** Madison Clements suffers a traumatic event, and gets powers.

* * *

Punire Enim Trans - Punish Them All

by

Ariel Schnee

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Fourteen year old Madison Clements checked over the weapons she had... "acquired" from various sources. It had taken her years to get all this of this together. But now... She was ready.

She took a moment to remember what had happened to set her on this path. What **they** had done. What had been **taken** from her.

* * *

_Twelve Year Old Madison's POV_

'It's such a nice night.' she thought as she, and her parents, were headed out to a restaurant to eat out tonight. 'It's their thirteenth anniversary of their first date.' she thought, looking at parents. ' **Not** marriage anniversary of course. My parents **don't** believe in marriage. They stay together because they **want** to stay together. They think marriage is wrong, since it forces people to stay together. ... And I **completely** agree. I'm **never** going to get married either.'

She looked at them again. 'They sure have stayed close all these years. Always coming home to each other. No matter how many sexual partners they have.' She giggled. 'I'm **so** lucky to have parents as open minded as them. They didn't mind that I had lost my virginity with Cynthia when I turned eleven.' She sighed dreamily. 'That was a **wonderful** birthday night. Cynthia was so **pretty**. And the things she could do with her tongue. ... **Wow.** ' She giggled again.

'They didn't even mind that Cynthia was a few years older than me.' she thought happily. 'The **things** I learned from her...' She giggled again. 'Pity she had to move away to Louisiana to go to the state college there. She was the best fuckbudy I've **ever** had.' She smiled happily, remembering her older lover.

She was then distracted by a 'meow' in the nearby alley. Rushing to it she spotted what made the sound.

"Kitty!" she exclaimed, while making her way through the cluttered alley and then lunging forward and petting the half-dead cat. It feebly batted at her with it's broken claws, and glared at her with it's one clouded eye. It hissed at her, before coughing up blood.

***SNARL***

'I don't like the sound of that.' she thought in fear.

Then she heard a sound she liked even less. ... Her parents... screaming.

'Mommy! Daddy!' she thought in panic. She quickly ran back to the front of the alley, and then froze in place at what she saw.

Five... human-like dog **things** were... They were... They were **eating her parents alive**!

She stared... And then, did the only thing she could. She screamed.

That was a mistake. The dog things looked at her. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then one of the dog things, the biggest one, motioned at her. One of the others nodded, then lunged toward her.

She broke herself out of her freeze, and scrambled back into the alley. She quickly made her way through, having been through here just mere moments before. Behind her, she could hear the dog thing snarling in rage as it tried to make it's way through all the clutter.

She was back to where the cat was feebly coughing up blood. She could hear the dog thing was almost upon her. She quickly scooped up the dying cat.

With a quick apology, "Sorry Mr./Ms. cat.", she tossed the cat onto the face of the just emerged dog thing. The cat came to life, and started scratching like crazy.

She turned and ran down the alley as the dog thing snarled at the yowling, scratching, hissing thing on it's face.

She ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran away from the dog thing. She could hear it trying to get to her. She just hoped she could outrun it.

She looked behind her, and felt her heart sink. It was catching up. She quickly put on more speed and...

"Ooof!" exclaimed whoever she had just bumped into.

She picked herself up off the ground, and looked at the... man. He looked to be a middle-aged man. 'Maybe he can help me.' she thought in hope.

The man glared at her, and asked in a gruff voice, "What do you think you are doing running around like that little girl!?"

'He's yelling at me...' she thought. 'I don't care! I need help!'

" **HELP ME!** " she screamed at him. " **IT'S AFTER ME!** **HELP ME!** "

The man looked startled, then got a serious expression. "What's after you?" he demanded.

Just as she was about to answer, the dog thing burst into the area. It looked surprised to see the man. Then smiled, licking it's lips.

"That." Madison said, pointing at the thing.

The man got an angry expression, and said "Dammit! A fucking werewolf!"

The dog thing, werewolf, started toward them.

Madison was scared, and hid behind the man.

The man said "Stay there." to her. Then he pulled out a gun. And pointed it at the... werewolf.

The werewolf looked at the man, at the gun, and then it... laughed.

The man said "Laugh at this.", and then he pulled the trigger.

The werewolf looked shocked as it looked down at it's bleeding chest.

The man said "Silver bullets, you bastard.". Then shot the werewolf in the head. The werewolf yowled, and then collapsed dead.

The man moved forward, and kicked the body. It didn't move. He shot it again in the head.

He turned around and looked at her. "Always make sure they're dead. ... Where are your parents little girl?"

She felt like crying. She sniffled. "They're... T... Th...". She broke down crying.

"Dammit!" said the man. "Were there others? Like that one?" he asked, pointing at the dead werewolf's body.

She nodded.

"Lead me to them." he said.

She stared at him like he was crazy.

He looked at her, and said "If I don't stop them, they will kill more. More innocent people. More innocent families. ... Will you help me to stop them?"

She looked at him, and then nodded. She grabbed his hand. Then she lead him back to... her parents.

***

_A Little Later_

She was crying as she looked at the dead werewolves... and her parents.

The man made sure the werewolves were dead, and then he went over to her. He knelt down, and embraced her in a hug. She glomped onto him and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried.

When she had cried for awhile, he asked her "Do you have anyone else around here?"

She shook her head. "My parents were all... all... all I h... had. M... My f... fuckbudy Cynthia... S... She moved away... last year."

The man picked her up and said, "Then come with me. I can help you. Help teach you how to kill things that's like them."

She thought about it. 'I could learn how to kill those... those... those **monsters**?!'. After a few minutes passed, she made her decision. One that would change her life. And the destiny of a girl called Taylor Hebert.

"Ok." she said. "I'll come with you. Teach me how to stop them."

"My name's John Winchester." the man said.

She looked at him and said, "Madison Clements."

* * *

_Fourteen Year Old Madison's POV_

'And now I'm ready to take back Brockton Bay from those damn werewolves.' she thought. 'And anything else like them. Anything, or anyone, that dares to prey on the innocent ones.'

She finished getting ready, pulling on her skull face t-shirt.

She went out to the garage where her car, and her team, were. She opened the trunk, and tossed her weapons inside. She looked at her team. "We've got work to do." she said, then closed the trunk.


End file.
